


Concert et âme sœur

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Band Imagines [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: En te rendant à un concert de Black Veil Brides, tu ne t'attendais pas a rencontrer ton âme sœur.Cet os est une commande reçue sur Wattpad, que je reposte ici. Sur Wattpad, je suis également Wild-Writer-CC, et cet os est publié dans mon livre Les rêves des fangirls.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Reader
Series: Band Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184078





	Concert et âme sœur

Andy Biersack x reader; Timer Freezes Soulmate AU!

Ce soir était le soir: Black Veil Brides donnait enfin un concert près de chez toi! Tu es très excité(e). Tu avais longuement soigné ta tenue : un t-shirt BVB, jean skinny noir, ceinture cloutée. Tes cheveux étaient lissés, et stylisé en une coupe emo. Tu avais ensuite appliqué de l'eye-liner noir, et pris le temps de reproduire les war paint d'Andy. Il était ton membre préféré dans le groupe. 

Dans le métro sur le chemin, de nombreuses personnes te dévisagent bizarrement, mais tu ne t'en préoccupe pas. Tu en avais désormais l'habitude. En arrivant devant le bar dans lequel se déroule le concert, tu discute avec d'autres fans en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent.

Une fois rentrée, tu t'installe au plus proche de la scène, de manière à te retrouver près d'Andy. CC arrive le premier, suivit de Jake et Jinxx, AShley et enfin Andy. A ce moment, le temps s'arrête. Tu regardes autour de toi, étonnée, avant de comprendre la situation: quand une personne rencontre son âme-soeur, le temps s'arrête autour d'eux le temps qu'il comprenne qui ils sont. Tu cherche qui cela pourrait être, avant de croiser le regard d'Andy, le seul qui n'est pas figé. Ton regard croise le sien,il te sourie avant que le temps ne reprenne son cours. Il reprend ses esprits, et commence le concert. Mais il ne te lâche pas du regard.

Encore hébétée, tu profite du concert comme si rien ne s'est passé, écoutant les diverses chanson, chantant en coeur avec les autres fans. A la fin du concert, tu attends que les gens quittent la salle pour pouvoir sortir à ton tour, avant d'éviter les bousculades. Mais avant que tu ne puisse rejoindre la file, quelqu'un attrape ton bras avant de te guider vers les backstage. Une fois dans les coulisses, la personne s'excuse et tu découvre avec surprise qu'il s'agit d'Andy! 

"Enfin te voilà. J'ai dû attendre la fin du concert avant d'aller te chercher. Jamais un concert ne m'a paru aussi long!"

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, tu rougis. 

"Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que mon âme-soeur serait aussi adorable.

-Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la mienne soit mon chanteur favori!"

Il rit, avant de te demander ton téléphone. Tu le lui tends. Il écrit quelque chose dedans, avant de te le rendre. Tu vois alors qu'il a enregistré son numéro, en tant que Andy <3 . Tu souris. 

"Comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas te perdre de vue."

Il te prends alors par la main, et t'emmène vers le reste du groupe, pour que vous puissiez passer un moment ensemble.


End file.
